Mindbreaker
by Ilunae
Summary: Shinsou avait toujours rêvé de devenir un héro.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Shinsou avait toujours rêvé de devenir un héro. Tout petit déjà, il avait su que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, plus tard. Il y avait un seul problème dans l'histoire, son alter.

Ce dernier lui permettait de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit des gens. Pour cela, il fallait d'abord parler à la personne et, elle devait aussi lui répondre. Ce n'était donc pas évident pour lui quand son adversaire savait comment fonctionnait son alter.

Ce n'était pas un alter fort comparé à d'autres. Ce n'était cependant pas le plus gros problème. Ses camarades commençaient toujours à l'éviter quand ils apprenaient ce qu'était son alter.

Il supposait que l'idée de se faire contrôler par quelqu'un ne plaisait pas aux autres. Il pouvait comprendre cela.

"Avec un alter comme ça, c'est sûr ! Il va devenir un vilain !"

Pour cela, il avait eu plus de mal à comprendre. Les autres n'avaient rien su de sa personnalité. Shinsou n'avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir un vilain. Son rêve n'avait pas changé depuis que son alter s'était déclaré. Il n'avait cependant jamais pris la peine de s'expliquer avec eux.

Quand cela avait été le moment, il avait bien sûr passé l'examen d'entrée de Yuei. Il avait réussi la partie écrite mais, pas la partie physique. Tout cela à cause de son alter. A ce moment, il avait été sûr qu'il serait passé s'il avait eu un meilleur alter.

Il avait donc commençait à envier ceux qui avaient un alter plus fort que le sien. Ils avaient de la chance. Eux étaient sûrs de rentrer dans la filière héroïque.

Il avait quand même réussi à entrer à Yuei. Même s'il n'avait pas pu entrer dans la section héroïque, c'était déjà bien. Il n'avait bien sûr pas abandonné son rêve de devenir un héro.

Pendant le festival du sport, il avait vu l'occasion de montrer ce qu'il valait. Il avait cependant perdu face à Midoriya. Il avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de son camarade mais, ce dernier avait réussi à se défaire de son emprise.

Monsieur Aizawa était venu le voir plus tard pour lui proposer de l'entraîner. Shinsou avait tout de suite accepté. S'il avait une chance de réaliser son rêve, il se devait de la saisir.

En s'entraînant avec Monsieur Aizawa, il s'était rendu compte que cela n'avait pas été qu'à cause de son alter s'il n'avait pas pu entrer dans la filière héroïque. Il avait négligé le côté physique pendant des années.

Il avait donc beaucoup travaillé pour devenir plus fort. Quelques mois plus tard, le professeur avait décidé de lui faire passer une sorte d'examen d'entrée. Il avait dû participer à deux matchs avec les élèves de la classe A et, ceux de la classe B.

Ce jour-là, il avait pu voir la différence qu'il y avait entre lui et, les élèves de la filière héroïque. S'il étaient dans cette section, ce n'était pas juste parce qu'ils avaient de bons alters.

Eux aussi avaient beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là où ils en étaient. Ils se donnaient tous à fond pour devenir des héros. Ils savaient aussi établir de bonnes stratégies et, réagir dans les situations difficiles.

Il avait rencontré pas mal de personnes intéressantes ce jour-là. Il se souvenait très bien ce que Kaminari lui avait dit pendant leur match.

"Je sais que tu as dit que tu n'étais pas ici pour te faire des amis mais, je t'aime beaucoup ! Tu as tout d'un vrai héro ! Comme nous !"

C'était la première fois que l'un de ses camarades lui disait cela. Cela lui avait fait plaisir. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas entendu qu'il allait devenir un vilain à cause de son alter. En fait, personne dans les deux classes ne l'avait jugé sur ce point.

Monsieur Aizawa lui avait annoncé à la fin de son second match qu'il intégrerait la section héroïque pour sa seconde année. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru trop beau pour être vrai.

Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Monsieur Aizawa lui avait bien dit qu'il pourrait devenir un héro. Une fois dans la classe A, il avait donc continué de travailler très dur. Il avait dû montrer à son professeur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet.

Cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours mais, il avait tenu bon. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Il avait réussi à devenir un héro. Il se souvenait qu'il avait pleuré de joie quand il avait obtenu son permis.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un héro professionnel, personne ne lui avait dit qu'il aurait dû devenir un vilain à cause de son alter.

"Oh ! C'est Mindbreaker ! Il est vraiment trop cool !"

"Ouais ! J'aimerais bien devenir comme lui !"

Cela lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre d'entendre cela. Il était plus populaire qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il savait que c'était en partie parce qu'il formait un duo avec Kaminari.

Les gens aimaient beaucoup les duos de héros. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point Kacchan et Deku étaient populaires. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant pour ces deux-là. Ils étaient de véritables phénomènes de foire. Shinsou reconnaissait qu'ils travaillaient très bien ensemble.

Son duo avec Kaminari était moins populaire mais, cela lui allait très bien comme cela. Le plus important pour lui était de faire son travail en tant que héro.

"Bon travail, aujourd'hui, Hitoshi !" dit son partenaire avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Une autre chose à laquelle Shinsou avait dû s'habituer. Kaminari pouvait lui sauter au cou à n'importe quel moment. Il serra son partenaire à son tour.

"Merci Denki ! Toi aussi !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
